gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
KDB: WORLD WAR UNIVERSE
I'm sure we all remember Battle World, thought it would be cool for Gigan389 Wiki to have it's own type of thing. the rules are below. RULES *1. You may add one chapter at a time. 8 sentences max *2. Leave your signature. exaple ( - Gigan389) *3. You may edit again only after one other member has edited. *4. Do not over write other members writing, meaning do not edit or remove other peoples writing. *You can not start a new chapter, only the wiki founder can a.k.a. Gigan 389. *Take in to account that the following story takes place in the The Goji Island Timeline. CHARACTERS Only character form the following are aloud in the story. Character choices may be edited and added to at times. *Godzilla *Ultraman *Gamera *Pokemon *Star Wars *Various giant robot animie *Transformers *King Kong *Pacific Rim *Gremlins *The Slender Man Mythos (which includes Jeff the Killer & The Rake ) *The Outer Limits *Harryhausen films *Primal Rage *Various other kaiju and giant monster films *Doom *The Mist *Mortasheen *Any character that lives on Goji Island *The Cthulhu Mythos *TMNT *Monster Hunter *ARK Survival Evolved *Primal Carnage You may add any character from these universes to your writing. If you add characters from something else, your edit will be deleted. If the page starts to lag, the wiki founder (Gigan389), will add a few paragraphs, or a new chapter. Prologue '' Godzilla to the sea, Mothra left to Infant Island ... The world seemed at peace... but not for long. 'Deep in an ocean abyss, creatures of various sizes and color flew through a rift in time and space, smashing large oil tankers. Large creatures called Kaiju, two of them, Leatherback and Raiju. The kaiju destroyed every thing in their path, following them were giant armies of Rancors, which destroyed cities, Sando Aqua Monsters, which attacked oil tankers and others. A war was begining, a war of Kaiju, Mecha, and everything else.'' Chapter 1: The War Begins Leatherback appeared in Tokyo, Japan, destroying everything in it's path, buildings, cars, trains, plains, and buses. Titanosaurus was awoken by the noise and surfaced, 40 foot waves swollowed Tokyo, Japan as Titanosaurus walked up the shoreline. Leatherback charged at Titanosaurus and sluged Titanosaurus in the face, Titanosaurus blinded by rage bit leatherback's neck and threw him over his head and through the air. Leatherback fell onto a giant power plant, and screamed in pain, Leatherback got up as fast he could, and charged again, this time headbutting Titanosaurus right in the stomach, Titanosaurus flew through the air into Tokyo Tower. Titanosaurus couldn't get up, his eye site blured, his stomach ached, and his head felt caved in, as Leatherback towered ov him, he jumped up out of rage, and started repeatedly pounding Leatherback, lit Leatherback looked like a sack of strawberry jelly. - Gigan389 As Leatherback laid on the ground dead, Titanosaurus stood in truimph, when a wave came from the sea and thousands of Tra'cors, Raiju and Otachi came with it. The Tra'cors grabbed hold of Titanosaurus, and held on strong, as Otachi flew over top and Raiju reatedly punched Titanosaurus in the stomach. The Tra'cors held tight, with their monstous jaws, Otachi dove down and spayed a montrous wave of acid onto Tittanosaurus, he screamed out super sonic screams and the Tra'cors feel to the ground. The Tra'cors hit the streets below as the Kaiju duked it out above, another monstrous wave hit the city flooding it and filling it with sharks and Sando Aqua Monsters. Raiju held Titanosaurus as Otachi continued to spray acid onto Titanosaurus, the Sando Aqua Monster grabbed onto Titanosaurus' legs and crawled up. The Sandos bit and clawed at Titanosaurus, and Otachi continued to squirt acid onto him, it seemed the monsters were working together, what was happening?! - GODZILLAFAN12 Chapter 2: The Gremlins vs Slenderman As Titanosaurus was being killed by the kaijus and Sando Aqua Monsters below, a passenger plane flew above and night was falling. As the people watched the battle below, the lights went out, and panic happened in side the plane, a young boy looked out the window to see an army of Gremlins were destroying the plane's wings. The young boy screamed and the Gremlins brock the windows and jumped into the plane, fear sread inside the plain attracting an even more terrible evil. Slenderman appeared inside the plane in an instant, the Gremlins jumped onto Slenderman, and started clawing him up. Slenderman exstended arms and threw the Gremlins, but they kept coming. Slenderman Kept throwing them, and they kept coming, the Gremlins werent stopping the tasted his flesh and they wanted more - Gigan389 The Gremlins destroyed everything in the palne and Slenderman was holding strong, nearly torn to shreds, Slenderman reached an arm arm for his back all the way to the cock pit, he rapped his arm around the pilot's throwt and caused him to crash the plane. Slenderman appeared on top of a building as the plaine crashed into the flooded city streets below, the Gremlins swam for their life and up a building. Slenderman looked upon the scene with joy, every thing was suffering, everything was dying, even the hero Titanosaurus, Slenderman flashed away from the scene, and the Gremlins reached the top of the building, they were also happy to see the city die. -GODZILLAFAN12 Chapter 3: Back To the War At Hand As things happened below, a war was also in the sky. Millions of Stingbats, Accipipteros, Jubba Birds and other creatures flew above, spreading carnage and violence. Swarms of Scorpion-Flies ate and killed Mynocks in mid air, the Bat Gremlin sat by and watched the carnage. A swarm of Pterapusmordaxes fought the Martinfly atop a roof, as Raiju, Leatherback, and Titanosaurus fought below. An evil shadow blinded the sun from above and every thing stopped. The shadow was like that of a pterodactyle or a bat, but with three heads and two long barbed tails. The creature's golden scales glimmered in the sun creating a new light source. The monstrous creature's feet landed gentley on the ground below, and the kaiju's wings folded over his head, but it didn't matter, every one knew what it was with out seeing it's faces. Suddenly his wings unfolded and Ghidorah's three massive head came up and trumpted a massive roar that sent fear into everyone's hearts. He flapped his wings and sent hericane winds through the flooded city. Raiju and Leatherback seemingly smiled and nodded at Ghidorah, and with that Ghidorah flew straight up into the air and dived right back down at Titanosaurus breack his spine. You could see the pleasure in Ghidorah's faces as Titanosaurus fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Raiju and Leatherback looked at each other and then to Ghidorah. Ghidorah's middle head nodded. The three Kaiju disappeared in a flash of lightening. A flash appeared in the sky, and a circular ship appeared, with three triangular points at the bottom. The nightmareish ship flouted across the city, and shot wicked lasers down upon the city. The city was a sea of fire and water. - Gigan389 Chapter 4: Inside the Ship Inside the ship that hovered above the city sat the evil Xilien Ruler , his face was plastered with an evil smile "The plan in going along perfectly." he said with his grim low voice "Soon the Earth shall be ours." "Yes, but of course you do mean ''MINE, ''don't you?" said an even lower voice from the dark cornet "Yes, of course, my master. But why bring Ghidorah and the others up so quickly? Why not yet them destroy the whole city?" asked the Xilien "All will make sense in time, all in time..." Said the low voice, then came from out of the shadows Ultraman Belial with a large evil grin upon his face. "Call upon more of the Earth Destroyers, the Creeps, call upon more kaiju, promiss them power, tell them they can kill as much as they want, we need the Earth to fear, to be willing to give up...." - Gigan389 Chapter 5: Mothra and the other Earth Defenders As the Ship dissapeared and the minor monster killed and destroyed in the city below, more cities were flooded and attacked by waves and monsters. Tokyo was destroyed and there was no saving it. The buildings slowly sunk down into the water below, and monsters made their new homes in the ruins. Tokyo became the home to death and monsters. Far away on Goji Island, Mothra chearped and her priestesses stood below her, as the Earth Defenders gathered around. Talon and his Pack, Gorosaurus, Gamera, and even Evil Patrixx (even though he wasn't considered an Earth Defender and he killed things, he was a helper of the Earth Defenders, and was called upon in times like these). "We, and the Earth, are in great perial. A great galactic force is threatening our way of life. A team of the universe's greatest threats are trying to take the Earth into their wicked clutch. We must stop them." Mothra chirped and flapped her wings, and the Earth Defenders took off into the sea and sky... Chapter 6: Battle Ground L.A. The Xillain Star Ship hovered over L.A. as water filled half of California. The moon shimmered on the water below and reflected back at the stars. When a narrow beam of red light flashed and stopped mid air. A hole in Time and Space opened up and out came a Bezulga and plopped into the water below. Then a massive onslot of Escarghouls, Foetusaurs, and Hemogobbles poured out after. The creatures killed everything in sight, when a massive chirp was heard. Mothra was seen in the distance with a massive army of monsters. Mothra carryed Gorosaurus under her and dropped him right in the middle of the Mortasheen monsters. Gorosaurus was in a furrious battle with Hemogobbles stuck into him as they sucked his blood. Escarghouls shot away from him below, and the Foetusaurs swam away. A top Mothra was Evil Patrixxx "WHOO HOO!!" he screem and jumped down into the water and started killing Mortasheen monsters. Mothra flies toward the Xillain ship and chirps, she fires a large red lightening beam into the side of the ship. creating a large hole in it's side. Then suddenly, the hole fills with a black and red object, and two devilish wings on fold. "I thought the battle needed more Battra." said The Xillain Ruler "Very good." said Belial with an evil grin on his face Battra completly unfolded from the ship and out he came chirping. He fired a series of beams from his head and exploded three whole buildings. Mothra was confused, and then she realized, he was under control, just as the Xillains did in 2004. The two engaged in fight, Battra sliced into Mothra's back with his wing. Mothra flew down into the water below, and the Bezulga grabbed hold of her wing, it tore into in and pulled out a massive chunk and swam away into a building to feast. Mothra chirped for help and Gorosaurus rushed to her aid. Gorosaurus picked her up and took her to the sea shore. h\He spoke to her and told not to worry, and that he'd be back soon enough. Gorosaurus quickly returned and jumped through the air and kicked Battra out of the air. He piked him up and through him through the air and into the Xillain ship. The Ship slowly made it's way down into the water. It was half way sunk into the water, and Velociraptors and Raptor Alphas made their into the ship, then it dissapeared, right into Earth's orbit. Still, the battle still needed finishing, for many monsters where left behind. The Earth Defenders killed off the mortasheen creatures, and returned to Goji Island. Category:Godzilla Fanon Category:KDB